1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to earplugs and more specifically it relates to an earplug system for conveniently storing and dispensing earplugs to an individual.
Individuals that work within areas of high noise often times are required to wear earplugs to prevent damage to their hearing. Earplugs reduce the overall level of sounds that enter the ear to avoid ear damage while allowing the individual to still hear the desired sounds. However, conventional earplugs are easily lost or misplaced by individuals resulting in the non-usage of earplugs, which eventually leads to hearing loss. Hence, there is a need for a product that conveniently stores and dispenses earplugs for individuals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Earplugs have been in use for years. Earplugs are typically constructed of a resilient foam material with a tapered structure and rounded tip. Earplugs may include a cord to connect a pair of earplugs to allow continued reuse of the earplugs. Earplugs are typically constructed of a disposable design, however permanent earplugs are available for continued usage. There are various other designs and structures of earplugs as can be desired by one skilled in the art. BILSOM is a manufacture of disposable foam earplugs that are representative of the prior art.
The main problem with conventional earplugs is that they are easily lost or misplaced during everyday activities which results in individuals not utilizing the earplugs as may be required. Since individuals are unable to properly utilize the earplugs they risk losing a portion of their hearing extended periods of time. Another problem with conventional earplugs is that they are not convenient to utilize often times requiring individuals to store the earplugs in awkward containers or unprotected within their pockets.
Examples of patented earplug devices which are illustrative of such prior art include U.S. Pat. 6,074,060 to Bruce; U.S. Pat. 6,067,664 to Cortes; U.S. Pat. 5,475,449 to Pyle; U.S. Pat. 5,541,677 to Huhtala; U.S. Pat. 5,781,272 to Bright et al.; U.S. Pat. 5,703,670 to Callard; U.S. Pat. 3,943,925 to Leight.
While these devices may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for conveniently storing and dispensing earplugs to an individual. Conventional earplug devices are not suitable for usage in everyday situations.
In these respects, the earplug system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of conveniently storing and dispensing earplugs to an individual.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of earplugs now present in the prior art, the present invention provides new earplug system construction wherein the same can be utilized for conveniently storing and dispensing earplugs to an individual.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide new earplug system that has many of the advantages of the earplugs mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new earplug system which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art earplugs, either alone or in any combination thereof.
To attain this, the present invention generally comprises a connector formed for removably connecting to the distal ends of the arms of glasses, a recoil device attached to the connector, a length of cord stored within and dispensed from the recoil device, and an earplug attached to the cord. The recoil device stores the length of cord during non-use of the earplug, however when the user desires to utilize the earplug within their ear they simply draw the cord from the recoil device and insert the earplug into their ear without fear of losing the earplug. In an alternative embodiment of the present invention, the recoil device is permanently positioned within the arms of the glasses for dispensing the length of cord and corresponding earplug.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and that will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of the description and should not be regarded as limiting.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an earplug system that will overcome the shortcomings of the prior art devices.
A second object is to provide earplug system for conveniently storing and dispensing earplugs to an individual.
Another object is to provide earplug system that are removably attachable to various types of glasses including but not limited to prescription glasses, sunglasses, and safety glasses.
An additional object is to provide earplug system that increase the likelihood that workers will wear earplugs.
A further object is to provide earplug system that help reduce the likelihood of hearing damage.
Another object is to provide earplug system that reduces the likelihood of losing earplugs.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to the reader and it is intended that these objects and advantages are within the scope of the present invention.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the scope of the appended claims.